Yamcha le héros
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: Il était vrai que Yamcha n'était pas le plus grand des défenseurs de la planète Terre, le bandit l'avait difficilement digéré... Mais il était temps pour lui de se resaisir pour sauver les siens et aider ses amis. Suivez les aventures et les combats titanesques de Yamcha contre les dieux de la destruction et autres adversaires du niveau divin.


YAMCHA LE HÉRO

Yamcha se détendait en toute quiétude et tranquillité sur le palais de Dendé, profitant d'un instant de paix après ce qu'il venait de se passer il n'y avait que quelques minutes. Super Buu était venu, ici au palais et il avait décidé d'avoir un féroce duel face à l'adversaire qui lui avait été promis, ce qu'il était en train d'obtenir…

Le Bandit savait que d'un instant à l'autre, soit le démon, soit les deux garçon et Piccolo sortiraient de la salle de l'esprit et du temps, une fois la bataille finie. Ce que Yamcha ne savait pas, c'est que les deux garçons venaient de perdre le combat, mais il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. Après tout, tout devait bien se passer, tout c'était toujours bien passé.

Soudainement, un cri de femme l'interrompu dans son train de pensée, le ramenant à la vraie vie. Alors qu'il était jusqu'alors allongé sur le dos à regarder le ciel, il sauta d'un bond agile et se releva dans un exercice des plus charismatique. Cette voix était celle de Bulma, son ex-femme, il était de son devoir de la sauver de la menace… Les garçons avaient échoué dans leurs taches, et le grand humain savait qu'il allait devoir agir pour sauver Dendé afin que les Dragons Balls soient sauvés et que toutes les vies prises par le monstre soient restaurées.

Buu… Buu était en train de manger une friandise juste sous les yeux de Gyumao et de Videl, tandis que Yamcha venait enfin d'arriver sur les lieux. ''Bon sang, pourquoi suis-je si faible ?!''

''Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas Yamcha la victime ?'' l'interpella violemment la voix du monstre

''Je ne suis pas une victime ! Je suis Yamcha le bandit et je vais te vaincre Buu !'' cria-il hardiment

D'un zeste emplit de folie et de stupidité, il s'élança avec fracas dans sa plus fameuse technique du loup, alors que son cri bestial résonnait de partout. Ceux encore vivant le regardait avec étonnement et soulagement, pensant que le célèbre combattant allait les sauver de la mort certaine.

Le temps sembla se figer pendant une poignée de microsecondes, puis avec heurt et choc destructeur, Yamcha atteint sa cible, brisant ainsi la faille dans le temps. Buu se jeta face contre terre, jappant dans sa grande souffrance physique, ses yeux convulsait sous l'impact titanesque de l'attaque du déroutant guerrier, puis il fit mine de s'effondrer dans un coma fait de plomb.

L'image vint instantanément s'afficher dans les prunelles ombreuses du héros, tandis que son rire franc et euphorique s'entendait dans tout le palais. Il ria ainsi pendant trois secondes très exactement, pensant que la victoire était sienne, mais la vérité était tout autre…

Une douleur incroyablement vive se déclencha dans son dos et son ventre, tel une lance l'ayant transpercé. Il avait déjà connu ce genre de douleur, il l'avait terriblement vécu, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer indemne… L'homme fit tomber son regard vers son ventre avec une grande appréhension et il vu… il vu une main rose lui sortir de l'estomac, recouvert de par son sang prestigieux.

Le Terrien cracha du sang et son regard devint bien vite morne et dénué de vie, mais avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil et de rejoindre l'autre monde, il aperçut du coin de l'œil un petit être vert qui s'enfuyait au loin, décampant bien loin de tous danger, sauvant le mince espoir qu'il restait pour le reste de la planète Terre.

Il cracha une nouvelle gerbe de sang et tourna mollement la tête, sachant que c'était ses derniers instants. ''J'ai gagné Buu… et toi… tu as perdu !'' dit-il faiblement en crachant à nouveau du sang.

Le terrifiant monstre retira alors son avant-bras de son corps puis il le laissa choir sur le sol gris du palais divin, lui ôtant la vie d'un simple geste.

Puis Buu se mit à l'ouvrage une fois de plus

…

Une année plus tard.

La sueur coulait abondement de son front saillant alors qu'il effectuait une nouvelle série de musculation, il souffrait terriblement, mais il savait que ses efforts valaient la peine et que ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il pourrait sauver sa vie et celle de ses proches lors de la prochaine menace.

''1 089… 1090… !'' comptait-il avec hardiesse et noblesse dans ses incroyable efforts

''Je n'en peux plus ! Mais il faut que j'aille au-dessus, que je me surpasse ! Plus jamais je ne mourrais !'' cria-il alors qu'il atteignait la 1 100 pompe, s'écroulant alors lourdement sur le sol.

Sa mort face à Buu, sa seconde mort, lui avait rappeler quel déchet il était et son inutilité flagrante… Il était bien loin de l'époque où il était Yamcha le grand bandit du désert !

Maintenant il était juste ''Yamcha la victime'', juste bon à faire rire les autres et à servir de comique, l'homme s'en était bien rendu compte et avait accepter ce nouveau rôle que la vie lui avait donné. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire face au saiyan et autre cyborg destructeur d'univers, tout ça parce qu'il était juste un humain.

Mais Krilin et Tenshihan se battaient bien aux grandes menaces, sacrifiant leurs vies s'il le fallait, pour ne serait-ce qu'acheter du temps au plus compétent, mais lui n'en était même pas capable. Certes, il y eut cet acte de bravoure juste avant de mourir, il avait sauvé la vie de Dendé en lui achetant le temps et la distraction nécessaire pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir loin de son palais, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit acte insignifiant qui fut oublié par tous.

Yamcha grogna de frustration face à sa propre faiblesse, il n'était même pas capable de protéger les siens et d'être plus qu'un clown ! Il s'était remis en question une fois ressuscité, et il avait décidé de se remettre aux arts martiaux. Plus de sept années qu'il avait abandonné tout grand effort physique et qu'il s'était lové dans son canapé à regarder des matchs de football à la télévision, parfois avec une bière et un kebab.

L'homme grogna une nouvelle fois et se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure, se jurant qu'il deviendrait aussi fort que tous ses saiyans et qu'il prouverait sa valeur. Il le ferait, il se le jura au plus profond de son être, gravant dans son esprit cette promesse.

Puis il reprit l'entraînement

...

6 mois plus tard

Aujourd'hui était la grande fête d'anniversaire qu'avait organisé Bulma pour ses… sa date de naissance qui remontait à… enfin le bandit ne savait pas quel âge elle avait. Il s'en fichait pour dire la vérité, il savait qu'elle était belle et jeune et que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

L'homme chercha dans son placard une belle tenue blanche qu'il mettait désormais lorsqu'il sortait à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il sortait de chez lui, ce qui était devenu extrêmement rare, à tel point que les médias pensaient qu'il était devenu fou.

Son appartement était au mieux minable, au pire délabré, le canapé et la télévision était cassé et même la table de la salle à manger était dans un état, et ne parlons pas de l'évier et des choses qui y traînaient depuis… bien trop longtemps pour être dit.

Voilà ce qu'était devenu la vie de cet homme : Réveil matinal à 5h du matin, il déjeunait rapidement un plat ridicule qui traînait dans son frigo, puis il s'entraînait d'environ 5h 30 à 18h du soir, il mangeait rapidement un repas qu'il se faisait livrer à domicile, puis il s'endormait lamentablement sur son lit constamment défait.

Néanmoins, puisqu'il portait constamment son vêtement d'entraînement orange, il ne touchait que très rarement à son dressing, fort heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Quelle tête aurait fait Bulma en le voyant avec un Gi déchiré et plein d'éraflure sur sa peau ? Elle l'aurait sûrement traité d'irresponsable, il la connaissait bien.

Qu'importe, il s'habilla prestement et sortit de son appartement miteux et loin de toute forme de société, à tel point que les médias ne l'avaient pas encore trouvé. Auparavant très grande icône du base-ball, il était désormais vu par la société et le reste de son sport comme un homme rongé par la drogue et l'alcool. Tous pensaient qu'il avait fait une overdose et qu'il avait mal vécu la chute, restant dans son trip.

Heureusement que la population de la planète était incroyablement ignare de la vérité. Il n'avait fait que s'entraîner depuis un an et demi et ses compétences martiales avaient de loin dépassé celle de Tenshihan ou Krilin. Pour preuve, le bandit s'était longuement entraîné à maîtriser des techniques très compliqués qu'aucun de ses compatriotes humains n'arrivaient à utiliser…

Il s'envola en maintenant son énergie de combat au strict minimum afin que personne ne remarque à quel point il avait évolué en termes de niveau, il voulait en faire la surprise lorsqu'une nouvelle menace arriverait. Il ne savait pas quand il allait pouvoir démontrer ses capacités mais ce serait pour bientôt, il le sentait, et l'on ne peut pas tromper le flair d'un loup.

Il vola alors calmement pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver aux signatures de ses amis, il les salua et discuta avec eux tout naturellement, plaisantant et déclarant qu'il avait fait la fête et draguait des tonnes de fille ces derniers temps, comme il aurait fait avant Buu.

Capsule corps était un bel endroit, classieux et riche, il ne manquait jamais de rien, et si dans l'inquiétant cas où ce serait le cas, alors le problème serait réglé en un rien de temps. Cet endroit rappela à Yamcha la période où il était avec Bulma et où il vivait à cet endroit-là, s'amusant avec sa petite amie et ignorant les grandes menaces de l'époque, jusqu'au jour où il avait décidé d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il avait toujours regretté ce choix mais avait fait mine qu'il en était fier, pour ne pas blesser sa fierté déjà mince. Maintenant, il aurait tout donné pour remonter dans le temps et prévenir son homologue du passé de ne pas faire une telle chose et de rester avec la femme qu'il a toujours aimé, et qu'il aimerait pour toujours…

Cependant il ne pouvait pas tout plaquer et partir à la recherche des dragons Balls pour prévenir son jeune soi, il avait mieux à faire comme dépasser des supers saiyans, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ignora l'idée mais la garda tout de même dans un coin de sa tête, se disant que ce serait tout de même vraiment plaisant d'être le plus fort dans une période pré-saiyan et Freezer, dans une période où il était encore parmi les plus puissant combattant de la planète.

La fête fut des plus agréable jusqu'à qu'un être étrange nommé Beerus arrive. Yamcha ne le connaissait pas, Bulma ne le connaissait pas, personne ne le connaissait, sauf un homme, Végéta. L'étranger mena par le bout du nez le prince extraterrestre et le ridiculisa en public, le faisant même danser le bingo devant tout le monde !

Yamcha en fut totalement stupéfait, il rigola bien de la détresse apparente du prince et profita bien de le voir se ridiculiser. Dire que le bandit était jaloux de Végéta était un euphémisme, c'était comme dire que Son Gôku était diplômé d'une fac de science, c'était une évidence pour tous que c'était faux. Yamcha était solidement jaloux de l'homme mais il fut tout de même inquiet de le voir agir comme cela, pourquoi se soumettrait-il à quiconque ?

L'humain slaloma alors entre les invités jusqu'à atteindre l'étranger et il lui donna une claque dans le dos, surprenant visiblement le chat debout. ''Voyons voir pourquoi Végéta te crains tant…'' murmura-il pour lui-même.

Le matou fut pris de surprise et même d'une très légère douleur dans le dos, là où il fut touché, était-ce lui ou il croyait avoir perçu un Ki divin venant de l'être qui l'avait touché ?

Beerus se retourna alors et regarda l'homme balafré. Il montra ses dents et grogna de colère d'avoir ainsi été touché, mais le type le regarda gentiment et lui demanda s'il appréciait la fête.

Après avoir entendu ce qu'il semblait être un grognement affirmatif, le bandit s'en alla en grommelant quelques paroles qui revinrent aux oreilles du chat, qui avait cela dit un excellent sens de l'ouïe. ''Je sens son Ki… Il est puissant mais je peux le vaincre si j'y vais à fond avec ma nouvelle technique…''

Beerus faillit presque chanceler, cet homme pensait pouvoir le vaincre ?! C'était incompréhensible, il n'était pas même le super saiyan divin, il ne pourrait rien lui faire… Pourtant son Ki semblait divin et bien trop élevé pour un humain normal. Presque comme s'il avait maîtrisé… Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, même lui n'y parvenait même pas alors qu'il était un dieu de la destruction !

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de tester cette connaissance et de s'assurer que c'était un délire…

''Toi ! Comment as-tu osé me toucher ? Tu vas subir ma divine colère !''

Végéta qui avait observé la scène de loin trembla dans son Spandex, de la morve coulant dans son nez pendant que des larmes de peur coulait de ses yeux. ''Non… Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça… YAMCHA ESPECE DE FOU !''

Le dieu de la destruction bondit alors d'un coup et tenta d'assener un violent coup de poing dans le visage de son adversaire impétueux mais il ne toucha que du vent. Il se ressaisit alors en atterrissant sur le sol, la surprise marquée sur son visage ainsi que celui de Whis et Végéta.

''Oh !'' s'écrièrent-ils de surprise

Beerus se retourna alors et vu ce qu'il ne pensait pas être possible par un mortel.

Whis ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne continua pas de manger ses ramens. ''Délicieux'' disait-il aussi

Végéta, lui, était ébloui par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et badass, une somptueuse aura ornait le corps ultra bodybuildé de Yamcha, tandis que le regard de l'homme était fait d'argent et que ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur, brillant et étincelant pour tous ceux qui regardait la scène.

C'était le début de Yamcha le grand…

A suivre au prochain chapitre…

...

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que ce nouveau projet vous plaît, et qu'il vous aura bien fait rire. C'est le but, alors hésitez pas à vous manifester en commentaire et me donner votre avis. N'oubliez pas que c'est de l'humour un peu nanardesque et que de ce fait j'ai laissé la logique partir loin, très loin 😊


End file.
